nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 15
Ohhhh My God!! is the 15th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After getting a microwave, Ryu and Miyabi head to the old school building to investigate the mysteries regarding a "ghost" said to be in the unopenable classroom. However, what they discover is not what they were expecting. Summary Ryu finally gets a microwave, albeit when he heats up his sandwich, the results are not to his pleasing. While Ryu, Toranosuke and Urara discuss the reasons for his damaged lunch, Miyabi laments over the fact that the old school building is going to be brought down soon. However, the trio dismisses Miyabi's presence, leading her to add on that there is an unopenable classroom in the old school build. Long ago, the first and second floor of the building were used for the athletic clubs, but the third floor was used by cultural club. Miyabi then claims that a ghost was witnessed on the third floor. She is enkindled by this, and decides to go confirm if such ghosts exist. However, Urara and Toranosuke are too busy to accompany Miyabi, leaving Ryu as the only person available for the task. Ryu tries to get away, but Miyabi blackmails him with the price of the microwave, urging Ryu to excitedly follow behind Miyabi's steps. Meanwhile Toranosuke states that he just witnessed the formation of the world's stupidest duo. In the old school building, the duo arrives at the staircases of the third floor. However, it befuddles the two that the off-limit tape is too easy to trespass. They arrive at the unopenable classroom. As Ryu gets ready to throw a desk at the door to open it, Miyabi easily opens the door, despite its reputation as the "unopenable classroom." Once again, they are easily able to go through the chains wrapped around the door. They enter the classroom, and Miyabi notices a sign that reads "Supernatural Studies Club," which she assumes means that it was the old room used for the previous Supernatural Studies Club. Ryu notices that on the floor there are footprints all over, which suggests that the classroom is far from unopenable. He adds that there are half-eaten snacks and drinks. Suddenly, someone comes upstairs, prompting and Ryu and Miyabi to conceal their presence within a closet, much to Miyabi's embarrassment. The people coming upstairs turn out to be Ushio and Nene. Ushio states that he suspects somebody was in their current location, but Nene tells him he must be imagining things. Ushio apologizes for his inability to persuade the Archery Club's leader. He then compliments her plan of locking Karen inside. Nene sighs, enraged that Toranosuke attained the glory for it. Ushio consoles her and almost kisses her, claiming that he loves her. However, Nene stops him before their lips meet. Ryu is left in bewilderment as Miyabi asks if they are dating. Ryu and Miyabi return to their club, where Toranosuke is surprised to hear that the ghost was actually Nene. The Supernatural Studies Club members tell one another to be cautious of what Nene plans to do next. Ryu tells them that the way Ushio was acting was strange, since Ushio has always hated girls, and for him to suddenly be infatuated with Nene horrifies him. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryu Yamada #Toranosuke Miyamura #Urara Shiraishi #Miyabi Ito #Ushio Igarashi #Nene Odagiri #Karen Kimishima (Mentioned) Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2